


The Great Harry Potter

by Craftybadger1234



Series: Missing and odd moments: Second Year [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking to Cope, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hogwarts Second Year, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Dobby had heard of Harry Potter's greatness. But who is talking about his greatness at Malfoy Manor?





	The Great Harry Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to CleopatraIsMyName for looking this over for me! :)

Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Ch 2: _”Dobby has heard of your greatness, sir, but of your goodness, Dobby never knew…”_

\--------

“And _then_ Madam Hooch said my grip was all wrong but she was just biased, with _Potter_ around - “ 

Lucius tuned out the endless chatter of his son. He snapped his fingers and Dobby the house elf appeared.

“She’s just like the others, thinking Potter is so great on his stupid broom…”

“Dobby, a glass of firewhisky. The Dragon’s Breath. Right away.” The elf popped away and returned almost instantly with a glass of amber liquid that would take the edge off his nerves.

\--------

“But even though I got top marks on our homework, Flitwick went on and on about Potter’s essay…”

“Dobby!” Lucius called. He was glowering before the elf even appeared.

“He said Potter made some great and wonderful point in his essay but I know I made the same point…”

“Bring me a drink. Immediately.” As soon as the elf returned, he downed the glass in a single swallow.

\--------

“And I know they’re only paying attention to him because of his scar…”

“Dobby!”

Eyes as large as quaffles stared at Lucius, drink already in hand.

“Everyone thinks Potter’s scar is so great, but it’s just a hideous mark on his forehead. Makes his stupid face even stupider.”

\--------

Lucius regretted allowing Draco to tag along to Diagon Alley. Moreso when he realized he would not be free of his endless babbling about Potter just because they were in public. But if he wanted any play time later with his lovely wife, he’d have to get the boy out of the house for a time. Perhaps a new racing broom would finally quiet his chatter about the Potter boy.

With a final sigh, he made his way into Borgin and Burkes. He had goods to sell.


End file.
